


let's be alone together

by glittagal333



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Eadu, Guilt, M/M, Pre-Movie(s), Sneaking Around, Swearing, backstory and such, bad space cafeteria food, finding some kind of happiness when everything Sucks, like some good ample plot, okay I'll stop tagging now, porn!! in!! spaaaaaace!!!!, straight-up sex, there's feelings and plot too i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 21:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittagal333/pseuds/glittagal333
Summary: Bodhi Rook has been living a lonely life as a cargo pilot. Galen Erso has been living a lonely life stranded on a lab on Eadu. But then they meet and realise they don't want to be lonely anymore.Set post-Catalyst, pre-Rogue One.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What's up, AO3? It's been a while. I brought more Star Wars fic.  
> Listen, I love this fuckin pairing a lot more than I've admitted anywhere online. It's so good. It's sooooo good. I've been wanting to write a bunch of shit for Rogue One ever since I saw it, but inspiration coupled with spare time haven't hit until now.
> 
> So. Here it is. It's a cool type of fic where you can choose your own adventure - you can (a) read the whole thing, (b) read up to the line break if you don't want any smut or (c) read only after the line break if smut is all you want. Everyone wins!  
> I hope y'all like it. I do! I'm proud of it.
> 
> Hit me up on twitter @glittagal333, or on tumblr (username: bowdowntomama)!

Bodhi had been making steady, fortnightly cargo trips to Eadu for about five months now. It wasn’t the type of planet that one would be excited to make trips to - situated right between Hutt Space and the edge of the known galaxy, all rock and rain and darkness. There was never a day where it hadn’t rained or stormed as long as he’d been making deliveries there, which made every landing precarious despite the funding that had gone into the place having decent landing strips (he figured there wasn’t enough money in the entire galaxy, really, as long as the Imperials kept the spending on their cargo crafts as miserly as they had thus far). 

The life of a cargo pilot… well, he got to see a lot of places - albeit, never for long enough to really _see_ them - and he never had to contend which much irritating company. No disagreements, no rivalries, no aggressive co-crew.  
But it was a double-edged thing, that fact. It was lonely as _hell_ . Sure, Bodhi had never exactly been what one would call a social butterfly - in fact, he preferred his own company a lot of the time - but this was constant, constant, _constant_ loneliness. The troopers who met him at the landing pads never wanted to chit-chat, just wanted to confirm cargo and send him off elsewhere. Everybody in the mess halls had their own groups of friends, and the other cargo pilots he did see on their lonesome never had welcoming auras about their person. 

So he reluctantly got used to the loneliness - crammed datapads full of program holos and books and music to fill the silence during long trips where the autopilot on the craft could take care of most of the flying. He’d learned interesting bits and pieces from reading whatever books had been left in the Imperial mess halls of the planets he delivered to, including an entire volume of Corellian history, basic droidspeak and the names of far too many fashion eras that had come and go on Coruscant.  
Of course, there were far less scrupulous habits that came with the loneliness of being a cargo pilot. As long as he didn’t land somewhere, he couldn’t exactly wash as often as he needed (sometimes days, sometimes weeks); and there was obviously the issue of, well, him still being a young man with _urges_ and _needs_ .  
So maybe there were one or two _less decent_ books amongst his varied collection, and maybe a dozen or so holos that were _not child suitable_ in the least.  
Or more than a dozen. Definitely not more than twenty. Maybe.

But something changed about three and half months ago in his usual lonesome patterns - because three and a half months ago, Bodhi met Galen Erso on Eadu.

Galen was a head scientist of sorts at the facility on Eadu - what they were researching on this sodden, godforsaken place, Bodhi couldn’t guess - a tall, serious looking man with greying hair and incredibly sharp, pronounced facial features.  
Bodhi had been quietly terrified the first time he saw the older man, because he arrived with the group of inspection troopers and Bodhi immediately came to the conclusion that he’d messed something up with the delivery and was about to get an earful about it.  
So he braced himself, tried not to meet the scientist’s gaze whilst the troopers shone flashlights over the cargo and exchanged nods, hauling boxes out of the craft, four men needed for each. Whatever it was, it was heavy. Bodhi had learned early on to not nose around in deliveries, to just bring them to and from wherever they needed to be. 

(He’d gotten an earful about that, too.) 

When the last of the boxes had been taken out, Bodhi took the datapad handed to him by a trooper and signed it with little effort - standard procedure - then began to head back to his ship. His next orders would probably be coming in over the comms any moment now. 

“Hold on.” 

The voice made Bodhi jump - somewhat accented with an underlying huskiness to it, but not cruel in tone by any means - and he wondered if it was because he was afraid of being in trouble, or the fact that someone was actually talking to him.

He turned slowly (reluctantly, more like) and faced Galen Erso, who hadn’t actually moved from where he had been standing with the rest of the troopers originally. They had all left, actually, which Bodhi found odd. Did they not think of him as a valuable asset (how could you leave anyone you found valuable on _Eadu_ , anyways?), or did they simply trust him to go about on his own?  
Maybe he was trained in combat. Dangerous. Bodhi swallowed hard.

“There’s a lightning storm on the way. It’s too dangerous to send any crafts out in it,” Galen explained. “I’m surprised they let you land here today at all, actually.”

 _Because I’m incredibly expendable_ , Bodhi filled in internally.

“I won’t lie, our facility isn’t exactly _cozy_ , but I’m sure there’s probably a bed you can have for the night in the dormitories sector.”

“It’s night? I can never tell here. It’s always dark.”

Bodhi clapped a hand over his mouth. Oh, you stupid, stupid idiot. Galen was ranks and ranks above him, and Bodhi had just talked to him like they were… _acquaintances_ .  
He hadn’t even put a _sir_ or something at the end. Could he add it now? It was more than too late to add it at this point.  
Why did being a decent, social creature have to be so difficult to relearn?

But much to Bodhi’s surprise, Galen looked a little amused at his words.

“It’s not an easy place to live on all of the time. But I can’t imagine you keep normal hours either. Not many cargo pilots I’ve met do,” the scientist gestured for Bodhi to follow him. “Inside. We shouldn’t be out here when the storm’s imminent.”

Bodhi watched him walk away for a moment before finally coming to his senses and half-jogging to Galen’s side. As they approached the doors of the gloomy looking facility - built into the huge, jagged rocks that made up most of Eadu’s lackluster landmarks - he stole glances of the older man but never held anything too long. He didn’t want to be seen staring.  
Galen looked a little worn out, dressed in the usual uniform of high-ranking Imperial scientists, new stubble across the bottom half of his face. He didn’t look as well kept as the other handful of high-ranking officials that Bodhi had come across in his travels, but it wasn’t as if this fact was off-putting. If anything, it was a comfort. He looked more approachable than most.

The interior of Eadu’s facility was exactly as gloomy as Bodhi had expected - all metal, in various shades of grey and white, nearly completely silent aside from footsteps on the floor, doors opening and shutting and the low, rare voices of the population within speaking to each other in the corridors. It was incredibly bright in stark contrast to the dark outdoors. Everything was incredibly well lit.  
(Bodhi hoped it didn’t show how obviously greasy his hair was at this point.)

“Where have you come from?” Galen asked him, not actually turning to face him and continuing to look ahead into the long hallways.

“Jedha.”

“Hm. I thought you might have.”

Bodhi didn’t know what to say to that - was it something to do with the cargo? - but it also felt kind of rude not to try carry his end of the conversation.

“I’m from Jedha, too. Born there, I mean.”

“Ah. Eadu must be a shock, then. They’re as different as night and day,” a pause. “The windows here have simulations built into them. Sunrise and sunset. It’s to help the staff keep up sleeping patterns. Eadu doesn’t get much daylight.”

“Does it actually help?”

It looked like Galen might have smiled a little.

“Yes and no. It has its uses, but it’s also very easy to tell its not real, so the mind tends to rebel once it finds out it’s being tricked. Have you eaten?”

“Not in a few hours, no.”

“We’ll find you a room and then I’ll show you to the mess hall.”

“You, uh, don’t need to do that. I’ve been before.”

“You’re not the only one who needs to eat--” Galen stopped, finally looking in Bodhi’s direction. “I’m sorry - I never got your name.”

Why did he want it? Bodhi was only a cargo pilot, and he was only going to be here for one night. It would be rude not to tell him, though - after all, a cargo pilot couldn’t exactly refuse someone with Galen’s ranking.

“Bodhi. Bodhi Rook.”

“Bodhi,” Galen tested the name in his own mouth. He came to a halt at the head of another long, white corridor and held out his hand. “Galen Erso.”

Bodhi carefully shook the scientist’s hand, far more unused to such a simple interaction than he could have ever thought. But it wasn’t a difficult thing to do. Galen actually seemed a little awkward himself.  
How often did people come out to Eadu? People who weren’t cargo pilots? The place wasn’t inviting in the least. Maybe Galen was a little out of practise as well.

Maybe he was kind of lonely, too.

After he had secured himself an incredibly plain and claustrophobic dormitory for the night, Bodhi followed Galen to the facility’s mess hall, which was exactly as bright and grey and metal as the rest of the building. Galen had instructed him to stay put at one of the benches and brought them both back bowls of something that might have been stew. It was a little too strangely red and unknown for Bodhi’s liking, but he ate it anyway.  
Warm meals were few and far in between on long cargo hauls.

Galen managed to prod conversation out of him - what his childhood was like, why he decided to join the Imperial forces and become a cargo pilot, how long he’d been at it, the places he’d been to - and Bodhi had answered every question tossed at him, finding it easier to engage socially with the little new practise he had received earlier.

Galen was… nice. Friendly, if a little socially rusty - but hey, it wasn’t like Bodhi could judge him for that.  
It was almost enough to make one forget the man’s rank, and purpose.

“Can I ask you something?”

Galen considered it carefully.

“Within reason.”

“What are you actually researching here?”

A somewhat pained expression crossed Galen’s features.

“That’s classified.”

“Oh,” Bodhi felt a short but powerful awkward silence closing in on them. “Do you have any family?”

Another slightly pained expression. Galen looked away.

“No.”

Bodhi mentally kicked himself. Way to go! You’re asking every wrong question!

“Uh,” he laughed a little, absolutely rolling in his own awkward agony. “I’m sorry, I’m not great at, uh… conversing without help. I don’t see a lot of people, truthfully-- I kind of just fly wherever I need to fly, a-and watch a lot of holos and read a lot of weird books.

One side of Galen’s mouth quirked up.

“Define weird.”

“Anything I pick up in the mess halls. People just leave stuff all the time, you know? They all have such different tastes - all of the Coruscant books tend to be about art or history, and the Coreillan ones are comedies glossaries and dictionaries, you know? All of the stuff at the Ring of Kafrene is po--”

Oh _wow_ , that had really just nearly come out, huh? You stupid stupid stupid--

“Don’t worry,” Galen made some sort of noise - was that nearly a laugh? - and gave him a sympathetic look. “I can finish that sentence in my head. The Ring of Kafrene is probably full of that stuff.”

Another silence. This one was just full of _this top-ranking scientist knows I read pornographic books_ , though. Bodhi wanted the ground to swallow him up. No, not just swallow - he wanted it to chew him up with teeth and spit out his bones.  
What a social wonderboy he was! 

“It’s okay, really,” Galen raised his eyebrows. “I work with a lot of guys, and I have to go through their computers as their superior. I’ve found a colourful assortment of things by accident. Things that aren’t labelled well.”

“I don’t think my superiors know,” Bodhi’s voice went very quiet. “Are you going to tell them?”

“Of course not. It’s none of my business how you spend your spare time,” a beat. “It shouldn’t really be theirs, either. As long as you’re doing your job, why should they care?”

Huh. That was weird. Imperials were normally such sticklers for rules, but Galen seemed unbothered by them. Maybe even a little irritated.  
The scientist swallowed - Bodhi watched the bob of his throat and hoped to the stars above that he wasn’t an obvious starer - and cleared his throat.

“That’s-- that’s my opinion on it, anyway. You should probably be more careful who you accidentally reveal that to in the future.”

“Noted,” Bodhi managed a small smile. “Thanks. For not snitching on me, I mean.”

Galen only nodded. He seemed a little awkward himself, now, eyes down on the table before they went to the watch on his wrist.

“It’s getting late. You should probably get some rest,” he stood up from the table. “I’ll walk you back to your room.”

Bodhi followed him out of the mess hall and back down the hallways. Neither of them spoke. After what Bodhi supposed was the closest Galen had gotten to an outburst in a while, he’d gone very quiet.  
Maybe he didn’t like working here (on Eadu - who could blame him?). Or, at least, he didn’t like who he was working _for_. Bodhi got the feeling that it wasn’t an opinion he could voice often.

They arrived at the dormitory door and Galen produced a keycard from his pocket, pressing it to the lockscreen panel. The door slid open.

“When are you expecting your next orders?” he finally spoke again.

“I could have them already, for all I know. Probably early.”

A nod.

“So I probably won’t be able to see you off tomorrow, then.”

“Unless you want to get up before the sun rises?”

“The sun _doesn’t_ rise around here, remember?”

Bodhi saw the tiniest of smiles on his face.

“Well,” Galen’s voice was low. There was something in it Bodhi couldn’t quite pick out. “It was nice to meet you, Bodhi. Maybe we’ll meet again someday.”

Neither one of them moved from the doorway. Galen finally met Bodhi’s gaze again. He lingered, and lingered, and lingered, and Bodhi really needed him to leave because the lingering was making him braver by the second, and conjuring up stupid ideas in his head - ideas that would get him fired on the spot.

_It’s none of my business how you spend your spare time. It shouldn’t really be theirs, either. As long as you’re doing your job, why should they care?_

Bodhi felt a haze gathering in his head, all hot and suffocating every piece of common sense left in there, and it was a mantra of those words Galen had said, over and over and over and over.  
He wanted-- wanted to touch Galen. His face. His stubble, his skin. He was going to wake up tomorrow and go back to his monotonous, lonely life amongst the cosmos and he didn’t--  
He couldn’t. He didn’t want that.

He didn’t want to go to sleep on his own again. Didn’t want to wake up alone again.

Galen exhaled and turned to leave, and Bodhi did something very, very stupid.

“Wait!”

His voice cracked, came out at a far higher pitch than he would have liked. It made Galen jump before he turned back to face him.  
There was something about the man - in his eyes, on his face.  
Longing.

Bodhi froze. His brazen mind hadn’t thought this far ahead, but his body suddenly moved of its own accord. He took a few steps away from the door, until he was right in front of Galen. His mind was screaming, his heart was pounding harder in his chest than an asteroid shower on an unlucky craft, and the blood in his ears was roaring.  
But his body did not care for this. Bodhi gingerly placed a hand on Galen’s chest and felt the other man go stiff.

“Stay,” Bodhi didn’t recognise his own voice when he said the word, breathless and soft, pining, _longing_. “Please.”

Galen hadn’t successfully exhaled since Bodhi had touched him, just stared like a deer caught in headlights, mouth hanging ever-so-slightly open.  
Bodhi’s eyes suddenly looked so dark, so lovely, big pools of chocolate swimming around the blackness in the centre, lashes framing them just _so_.  
And Galen knew it was stupid to do what he was about to do. But he didn’t care. He was here against his will, working for people he knew were inherently bad to the core at the very edge of the galaxy. 

He had talked big earlier to the cargo pilot, but he had meant it. He was doing his job, his awful, awful job.  
There was no one else like him. They knew that. He knew that.  
It was none of their business how he spent his spare time.

He lifted one of his hands and carefully traced the one Bodhi had placed on his chest, exhaling.

“Okay.”

* * *

 

That was three and a half months ago, the first time it happened. Bodhi assumed it was the only chance they were going to get - after all, he’d never had to stay overnight at Eadu before, despite all of its terrible weather patterns.  
So he had savoured every moment of it, every drag of hands, every run of the tongue, every kiss and thrust and pant. He memorized it perfectly, and those memories became very _useful_ to him, even moreso than his collection of lewd holos. 

But it wasn’t just about that. It was about the sensation of touch, of having some kind of connection with someone. Bodhi hadn’t had a proper one of those in a long, long time.

He needn’t have worried about it, in the end, because the trips to from Jedha to Eadu had suddenly skyrocketed in their frequency. He could be there as often as twice a week sometimes - and Eadu, bless the stubborn, awful thing, did not feel like changing its weather patterns anytime soon.  
It stormed a lot. He had to stay a lot.

In addition to this, Galen had reported favourably about Bodhi to his supervisors - and with the huge numbers of pilots who dreaded flying through Eadu’s storms and rock formations, Bodhi soon found himself as one of the very few being sent there, week after week. He didn’t mind that he never got a change of scenery - he’d seen plenty of places, but the beauty of a new landscape couldn’t compare to the feeling of skin on skin, of having someone to whisper to in the dark of night.  
He would stay on Eadu for the rest of his life if it meant he was able to see Galen everyday. They had gotten to know each other more thoroughly, more intimately with every visit. Very rarely, the scientist would speak of his past - his parents, his home planet, his childhood - but never about his work. It wasn’t like Bodhi minded this much - Galen was surrounded by his work every single day. It was fair that he wanted a break from it.

Bodhi could guess they were both in positions they didn’t want to be in. Having each other helped. It was easier to forget about such things in the other’s company.

They would ‘officially’ bid each other goodnight outside of Bodhi’s assigned dormitory. After an hour or do had passed (which sometimes made good prep time), Bodhi would slink across the various hallways to Galen’s quarters at the very back of the building.  
If any of Galen’s co-workers who sometimes gave him certain looks knew what was going on, they certainly didn’t care enough to report it, because Bodhi hadn’t been reassigned this entire time, or punished in any fashion.  
Then again, communications were notoriously terrible on Eadu. Maybe they’d tried a thousand times and hadn’t been able to get anything through successfully. 

It seemed Bodhi had more and more reasons to love that terrible planet and its terrible weather recently.

It didn’t matter what simulated time of day it was - the facility on Eadu’s hallways were always in the same obnoxiously lit state, so Bodhi didn’t have much trouble tiptoeing through the cold place to the very back of the building every night he was there. As for more risky parts of their relationship (was it that? It was certainly something between two people), Galen had made a copy of the keycard to his quarters and given it to Bodhi. If he was frisked somewhere, he could be charged with attempting to break into the scientist’s room and take his research, not to mention the fact that he frequently flew through Hutt Space and could have the contents of his ship burgled by the alien mafia on any bad day.

Bodhi tried hard to not think about those kinds of things. Some days he would keep the card tucked in a pocket - on days where he was feeling particularly paranoid, he’d masterfully tuck it into his hair and tie pieces around it.  
This, thankfully, was not one of those days. He glanced around (the hallway was always pretty empty - no one was going to disturb their superior this late at night) and pressed the keycard to the lockscreen, watching it flash green and allow the door to slide open.

Galen owned the largest dormitory in the facility because of his rank amongst the rest of them - it consisted of a bedroom, a refresher and a small work area, which was mainly a large holo-projector desk covered in piles and piles of drawings, blueprints and papers. It even had _carpets_ , which were something Bodhi hadn’t seen in the longest time before he first set foot in Galen’s quarters.  
The bedroom was empty when the door slid shut behind him. It was normal enough - Galen was probably working in the room next door, so Bodhi took the opportunity to slip into the refresher and look at himself in the mirror.

He didn’t look so bad - it had been about three or so days since he’d washed, but he’d definitely looked (and smelt) worse than this before. Galen let him use the shower in his refresher after they’d been together for the night, so being clean on a semi-regular basis was a nice new perk. He’d unchanged from his flight suit earlier into the rather plain bedclothes that the facility supplied, consisting of a white (of course) t-shirt and sweatpants. His hair was a little shiny (not in a good, just-been-to-the-salon way), but pulling it back into a plait or ponytail helped with that.  
The shadows under his eyes were a little dark. Couldn’t help that. He seemed to stare at himself for the longest time until he saw an arm snake around his reflection’s middle and felt a kiss being pressed to the back of his head.

“You look fine,” Galen murmured, placing more kisses in the same spot and trailing down a ways to his neck. “Beautiful.”

Bodhi’s breath caught a little in his throat.

“This is how you say hello now, then?”

He could feel Galen’s smile at the side of his ear as he placed another kiss there.

“Hello, Bodhi,” he whispered. “You want to make small-talk?”

The tiny part of him that wanted to rebel and tease a little was squashed fairly quickly by an expertly placed kiss at the lower-back of his ear.  
Next time. He could tease next time.

He twisted himself around in Galen’s hold to face him and kissed him hungrily on the lips, one hand on his chest just like the very first time they’d decided to do this; and then another kiss, and another, slipping his tongue into the older man’s mouth and feeling hand gather in his long hair.  
Bodhi pushed closer into Galen’s body, moving both of his hands to the belt that secured the top half of his Imperial uniform together and fiddling with the catch on the front.  
It was always trickier to unfasten than he remembered.

Ah. There it was. The belt fell to the ground with a fairly loud clang, which startled Galen out of his onslaught of kissing.

“Bed?”

Bodhi only nodded, hooking his legs around Galen’s body while the older man hoisted him up from underneath and resuming kissing every portion of his face within reach. The short walk from the refresher to the bed was somewhat precarious, Bodhi nearly toppling Galen backwards on at least three occasions whilst trying to grind into his hips - but eventually he felt his back hit something soft and he released the grip of his legs, scooting further up the bed and pulling Galen down by his collar to resume kissing him.  
As soon as their lips were connected again, Bodhi made quick work of the outer top part of Galen’s uniform (Imperial uniforms, he had discovered, had far too many parts and catches for a frisky young man to have much patience with), arching his hips up into Galen’s and smiling at the low sound it dragged out of him.

Galen assisted Bodhi in shedding the rest of his top-uniform and then pulled the younger man’s t-shirt over his head, slowing for a moment to trace fingers over his darker, exposed skin. He felt a shiver run through the body beneath his hands, and then a sharp intake of breath when he ran his thumb over Bodhi’s nipple.

“Come back here,” he said softly, arching up to meet Galen in another kiss. The man made impressive blueprints, from the glimpses Bodhi had managed to get of his work. Was it a marker of how good he was with his hands? Did it matter either way?

The fingers finding all of the sensitive crevices along his sides said no, it truly didn’t. He was good with his hands regardless. Bodhi squirmed under his touch, kicking his legs a little and mewling into each kiss.  
Galen’s mouth moved to the crook of his neck, his hands to either side of his hips, fingers sinking beneath the waistband of his sweatpants, and Bodhi buried his head into the man’s neck in order to somewhat muffle the sounds spilling out of him.

Pants. He needed to get Galen’s pants off. Was he still wearing his boots?

“Please tell me you’re not still wearing your boots,” he managed between an assortment of things coming out of his mouth - none of which were words. Galen shook his head from where it was in Bodhi’s neck and took the initiative, moving his hands from his hips momentarily to shed the bottom half of his uniform, kicking his pants and underwear off of the bottom of his legs in a somewhat clumsy movement.

Bodhi seized that moment, sinking one hand down and running it up the length of Galen’s hard member, thumb swivelling around the top of the head. The scientist swore in as hushed a voice he could manage and decided to level the playing field - pulling Bodhi’s sweatpants and underwear down in one swift movement and allowing him to kick them off of at least one ankle.  
He didn’t make a move right away - his now dark eyes took a moment to take in Bodhi’s naked body, surveying his now messy hair, his long, elegant legs, his hard cock sitting against his belly. The younger man bit his lip, a little shy still at Galen’s obvious visual romp.

“You’re beautiful,” Galen told him, fingers tracing Bodhi’s upper thigh. “Shit, you really are.”

Bodhi smiled warmly, bashfully, but Galen could literally watch it go to something more wicked as he resumed the movements of the hand on his cock again - all of Galen’s elegant, romantic form was gone in a near-instant, eyes rolling up and fluttering shut.  
Bodhi liked how his cock felt in his hand, heavy and thick. He arched up from where he was lying back until he managed to sit up and gently nudged Galen up until he was standing on his knees.  
He placed kisses on his waist, down onto his thighs, listening to Galen’s breathing become heavy from above him before finally moving his lips to the shaft of his cock. 

Galen grunted loudly, biting down on his lip hard in vain to shush the sound, but it got harder as Bodhi kissed upwards, right to the head and then, his tongue--

“Bodhi--!”

Bodhi sank his mouth down, taking about half of Galen’s member and beginning to bob up and down, pace slow and teasing with his tongue lapping out every time he returned to the head. There was no shushing possible anymore - Galen moaned out loud, fisting a piece of the cargo pilot’s long, lovely dark hair and trying his damndest not to buck in too hard into his mouth.

Bodhi had discovered early on in their _expeditions_ that porn holos were a half-decent teacher in giving a half-decent blowjob - Galen had taught him how to do it _properly_ , through both direction and demonstration.  
Bodhi remembered wondering (just about, what with the blood leaving his head very quickly) who Galen had been blowing before him in order to reach this pretty damn good level of giving head. Then he remembered not caring much because now Galen was blowing him, and that was all that mattered.

He took his own cock in his hand and began stroking in time with his rhythm on Galen’s member, swivelling over his slit with the middle of his thumb and moaning into the blowjob he was giving.  
Galen tensed hard, crying out roughly before pulling Bodhi off of him carefully. He didn’t want it to end _now_ \- he hadn’t even gotten in him yet.

“You’ve gotten too good at that.”

“I had a really good teacher.”

Galen half-laughed, half-scoffed and gently pushed Bodhi down onto his back again, briefly taking a look over his splendid nakedness a second time before reaching for his bedside drawer and retrieving a bottle of lube. He applied an overly generous dollop over his fingers whilst Bodhi spread his legs, running his hand over his own cock again and moaning softly. He’d become quite the performer.  
Something else he’d discovered was that he really, _really_ liked being fingered - and Galen had rough hands, rough fingers, good on skin and and inside of him. 

“Ready?” Galen asked gently, one finger hovering outside of Bodhi’s hole. He nodded almost a little too enthusiastically in response.

It was a signal as good as any - Galen eased a slick finger inside of Bodhi and watched him bite down on his lip, those pretty lashes fluttering as he squeezed his eyes shut. He tested how deep he could go carefully, but it wasn’t like Bodhi was new to this at this point - hell, he’d become used to prepping _himself_ recently before he even showed up at Galen’s door. Soon enough Bodhi was bucking into his touch, babbling quietly for Galen to add another finger.

It wasn’t long before Galen had three fingers in and Bodhi moaning shamelessly, wantonly into the quiet room. His voice was doing _so_ many things to Galen - it was somewhat crucial to be quiet when they had done this in the regular dormitories, but here? At the very back of the building?  
Fair game. Galen let him be as loud as he wanted.

Bodhi was more than prepped at this point (plus Galen was very sure he’d probably come from just this if he kept it up much longer), so the scientist slowly retracted his fingers and poured another large quantity of lube into his palm, making sure to slick his member up adequately for the job at hand.  
He didn’t have to ask for Bodhi’s permission, because he was whispering _come on_ at him, biting down on his lip, nodding, begging with his eyes.  
So Galen gave him what he wanted, and sunk in slowly, inch-by-inch, Bodhi’s mouth dropping open and spilling quiet swears of delight into the space between them.

Once he had bottomed out, Galen began a slow, deliberate pace of thrusting. He liked to take his time at first - too hard too fast early on didn’t do good for either of them, but he also liked to savour the moment, the feel of Bodhi around him, the rapid rise and fall of his chest and his tongue darting out to wet his lips between periods of panting and moaning.  
Bodhi could take it at first, the indulgent fashion of a more careful pace, being able to really feel the drag of each inch going in-and-out - but he soon found himself antsy and wriggling, toes curling into the blankets beneath him.

“Galen,” he managed. “Please. Harder. _Faster_.”

That _please_ brought Galen right back to the first night they had spent together, his voice soft and yearning.  
He hadn’t been able to say no to it the first time. He wasn’t able to say no to it now. He didn’t want to.

He hefted one of Bodhi’s legs up under the knee and pressed deeper inside of him, bringing the pace up dramatically, an audible slapping now filling the air as well as Bodhi’s own increase of volume.  
Galen soon felt the heat beginning to pool in the bottom of his stomach. Bodhi _felt_ so good, _looked_ so good, _sounded_ so good, and he could feel him starting to tense up as well, the thigh he had hooked up close to him starting to shudder.  
The only question was who would give out first - at this rate, it could have easily been either of them.

In the end, it was Bodhi who came first, punctuated by a loud, crass mantra of, “Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh _fuck_ !” and crying out, tensing hard around Galen and seed shooting all over his own chest. Some of it made it as far as his neck.  
There was no way Galen could hang on after witnessing and feeling it, either - he came soon afterwards in a series of loud grunts, feeling his seed filling Bodhi up inside. The younger man whimpered a little from the overstimulation the sensation provided, now thoroughly limp and worn out.

Galen carefully released Bodhi’s propped leg down before pulling out of him, watching in exhausted wonder as his seed spilled out of Bodhi. He took a moment to steady his heavy breathing before stepping off of the bed and heading to the refresher to grab a towel for the cargo pilot.  
He leaned over him on the bed and gently wiped him down, tossing the towel carelessly on to the floor when he was done so he could lie down beside Bodhi. He pulled the dozy man into his arms, placing a kiss on his cheek and awkwardly pulling a blanket over most of their naked bodies before adjusting the room’s light dial to a level they could sleep in.

The silence wasn’t suffocating - it was easy, restful. He didn’t know how long had passed, but Bodhi had kissed the back of his hand at one point and fallen asleep shortly afterwards, his breath slow and steady. It brought Galen more comfort than he’d ever really let the cargo pilot know.  
They never really got to spend mornings together - Bodhi’s shifts meant he had to be up at the very earliest hours, back out into the inky expanse of space to make more deliveries. He was around far more often these days, but a part of Galen wanted _more_. He wanted to spend entire days with Bodhi, somewhere that wasn’t this stormy, rock-littered dump of a planet.

Coruscant had its charms. The less militarized parts of Scarif were wonderful, he’d heard. He wondered if Jedha’s holy city had still retained some of its piece, or if the Imperial occupation had strangled the life from it.  
He could probably settle for less than that, even. Just the chance to see Bodhi sleep in the morning instead of watching him leave, to have a nice dinner with him that wasn’t composed of Imperial mess hall slop.

To be free of the Empire. It seemed like a pipe dream at this point - he’d run before and been dragged back like a sorry dog. The pain of that day flashed through his mind and he had to push it away before it sunk its claws in deep.  
Lyra. Jyn.  
What would they think of him now? A slave of the Imperials living a half-happiness with someone he wanted so much _more_ from?

 _They would want you to be happy_ , he told himself. It was a little forced, but he’d take what he could get at this point.

He sighed, shook his head, returned to holding Bodhi close to his person. It wasn’t any of his superiors’ business what he did in his spare time, and he wanted to be happy. He would make it happen - somehow, someway. Bodhi deserved it. He deserved everything Galen could give him, and then some.

“I’m going to do right by you,” he whispered, both to himself and Bodhi’s still figure. “I promise.”

He started a little when Bodhi squeezed his hand.

“You already have.”

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing big here, folks - just let me know if you find any typos, weird formatting or tags you think I need to add to the fic if needs be. I imported this from Google documents and had to do up a bunch of the spacing again and it's nearly midnight and I'm... tired.
> 
> Also - reviews make my heart glow brighter than a lightsaber and are always appreciated.
> 
> Kisses! <3


End file.
